Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 15
Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 15 is a fanmade season and sequel to Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 14, created by Kaiko Rimen. Contestants Contestant Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Kaiko's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in 3rd place before the final lip-sync. :█ After a 4 way lip-sync between the final 4, the contestant was chosen to be in the top 3 :█ After a 4 way lip-sync between the final 4, the contestant was not chosen to be in the top 3 and was eliminated :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team and praised as one of the best individually, but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ The contestant entered the competition in Episode 8. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant was previously eliminated, & won re-entry into the competition. :█ The contestant returned to the competition for one episode after being previously eliminated and was eliminated again without lipsyncing. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes Episode 1: ''"Horoscope Queens"'' Summary: Episode 1 Summary *'Guest Judges:' Dua Lipa *'Main Challenge:' Create runway outfits inspired by your zodiac sign *'Runway Theme:' Zodiac Couture *'Mini-Challenge': Photoshoot with the Pit Crew *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Sweetie Pie' *'Main Challenge Winner: Zara the Creeper'' * '''Bottom Two: Mary-Anne Way & Rosy O'Hara * Lip-Sync Song: Hotter Than Hell by Dua Lipa * Eliminated: Mary-Anne Way * Farewell Message: "Keep it fierce ladies!! Mary xx" Entrance Order Maxi Challenge Assignments Episode 2: ''"Bohennyian Rhapsody"'' Summary: Episode 2 Summary *'Guest Judges:' Rami Malek & Cara Delevingne *'Main Challenge:' In teams, the queens must act in scenes inspired by the legendary band, "Queen". *'Runway Theme:' Rock N' Roll Realness *'Mini-Challenge': Drag-up ordinary rocks. *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Sweetie Pie & Christina Moment' *'Main Challenge Winner: Nicki LeFreak'' * '''Bottom Two: Olyvia Queen & Goldie Heart * Lip-Sync Song: I Want To Break Free by Queen * Eliminated: Olyvia Queen * Farewell Message: "Sisters 4ever! Love you lots, Olyvia☆" Acting Challenge Teams Episode 3: ''"The Greatest Drag Show: The Rusical"'' Summary: Episode 3 Summary *'Special Guest:' Hugh Jackman *'Guest Judges:' Zendaya & Scarlett Johansson *'Main Challenge:' Perform and Lip-sync in "The Greatest Drag Show: The Rusical". *'Runway Theme:' Breakfast at Tiffany's *'Mini-Challenge': Create ASMR Videos using random drag items. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Nicki LeFreak' *'Main Challenge Winner: Christina Moment'' * '''Bottom Two: Patricia Love & Lavender Bright * Lip-Sync Song: Heart to Break by Kim Petras * Eliminated: Lavender Bright * Farewell Message: "I may be leaving early, but at least I looked pretty doing it!! Love you lots, Lavender" Maxi Challenge Assignments Episode 4: ''"Drag Family Feud"'' Summary: Episode 4 Summary *'Guest Judges:' Cheyenne Jackson & Steve Harvey *'Main Challenge:' Perform in the new game show for drag queens; "Drag Family Feud". *'Runway Theme:' All Dolled Up *'Mini-Challenge': Hairography Contest *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Zara the Creeper & Martha Delish' *'Main Challenge Winner: Rosy O'Hara'' * '''Bottom Three: Ciara Venice, Nicki LeFreak & Zara the Creeper * Lip-Sync Song: Barbie Girl by Aqua * Eliminated: Ciara Venice * Farewell Message: TBA Teams Who Should Go Home Tonight? Episode 5: ''"A Ball For The Ages"'' Summary: Episode 5 Summary *'Guest Judges:' Sophie Turner & Brendon Urie *'Main Challenge:' Showcase three looks reminiscent of three decades. *'Runway Theme:' Caveman Realness, Greecian Goddess & The Future of Drag. *'Mini-Challenge': TBA *'Mini-Challenge Winners: TBA' *'Main Challenge Winner: TBA'' * '''Bottom Two: TBA * Lip-Sync Song: TBA * Eliminated: TBA * Farewell Message: TBA Navigation Category:Seasons Category:KDR Category:KDR Season 15 Category:Kaiko Rimen